Confessions Under Brooklyn's Light
by DreamEscape16
Summary: Steve and Bucky finally unveil their pain to each other under the golden lights of the Brooklyn Bridge.


**Confessions Under Brooklyn's Light**

**All characters belong to Marvel Comics**

**I own nothing.**

* * *

_**A/N : Thank you so much for reading my stories. It's been so refreshing writing Steve and Bucky for this fandom. I was wondering if you guys want a one shot series with bromance, hurt/comfort and some angst as well? Let me know what you want through the reviews or comments if you have anything in mind for the next one shot or anything to do with these characters. I'm up for any challenge-including Bucky having an OC love interest. Thank you and enjoy the one shot. **_

* * *

"I've hurt you, Steve." Bucky whispers out his pain, his voice is strained and raw. The waxen moonlight becomes a captive into his pale azure eyes, tears collect against his lashes. He parts his full lips, tasting the salty drops as they run steady over his soft, rosy flesh. "I became something that I never wanted to become…a threat to you." He shakes his head slightly, curtains of dark hair drape over his chiseled, broad jaw, and he stares up at his best friend. "I never wanted to hurt you—you're my best friend…my brother."

The sound of a ship's fog horn blares in the distance, the lights of the bridge caress over their bodies; they allow silence to form around them, but Steve moves closer with a placating gleam in his firm, deep blue eyes. The gaze of a friend who refuses to allow the pain to avail.

"I know, Buck." Steve returns with a gentle whisper, his voice is a brush of hope over Bucky's gloomy face. He crouches down; extending a large hand and firmly grips it over his friend's tensed shoulder. "I know that you would never hurt me—" he swallows, words lock in his throat and fragile emotions brand him with weakness. "I can always see it in your eyes—even when you were ordered to kill me—you didn't because the man inside of you fought against HYDRA's orders. You saved me just like all those times when the bullies had me on the ropes, and when I was too dumb enough to walk away." He curls his lips into a lopsided smirk, his eyes shining bright.

Bucky shakes his head, sealing his lips into a tight line, his blue eyes glisten with smoldering tears—his defiant heart is feels cold, frozen in time and shattering apart every moment he stares into Steve's eyes. His gaze becomes darkened with remorse and hardened with anger. "I'm—"he chokes out, struggling against his words. Tears roll over the curvatures of his youthful face. "I'm not the man you once knew. I can never be him again, Steve." he narrows his head down, clenching his jaw, seething out a heat breath. "Why can't you understand that?"

Steve's face grows blank; he feels his heart being shredded into pieces, as if his ribs turned into metal grater. He lifts his eyes up to the golden lights of the bridge—the same bridge they walked across many times as boys, tears build in his own blue eyes, his stern and noble exterior becomes soft and melts over his bones.

"Bucky," he finally answers, mustering up his courage to face his distraught friend. «I do understand, more than you know." His turquoises irises blur with tears, he drops his head down. "They say war changes a man—and for the longest time I never believed those words. I thought we would be invincible—but when I failed you, Buck. When I failed to save you from falling I knew those words were true." His voice drifts, and eyes clamp shut. "We've changed—and lost each other in the ice. And the truth is, Buck, some part of me is still trapped in those watery depths."

Bucky keeps silent, he allows his soggy blue eyes to reveal the words tucked inside of him. He places his metal hand on Steve's leather sleeve, grasping it firmly. "They killed me, Steve." he sobs, lips trembling and eyes hazing with wetness. "They ripped my silver wings off and scraped my memories —-I'm dead inside."

"Bucky, that's not true. You know it is." Steve echoes back, gazing down at the metal gleaming in amber haze of light. "They might have ripped your silver wings off, but those were just symbols that marked your courage. What lies inside of you is what makes you the man who will never stop fighting for freedom. And you've always been a soldier that carried hope on his shoulders even when others lost it."

'Look at me, Steve." Bucky snarls out, rolling his jacket's sleeve up, he waves his alloy arm into the super-soldiers face. "This is what happens when you believe in hope. You get ripped out of you." his lips curl into a bitter smile. "Sometimes they do it a dozen times over." His gruff voice becomes distant, and he moves his gaze to the bridge. "Sometimes I still hear voices..." He fastens his lips and shakes his head as strands of hair shroud over his ghostly blue eyes. "Not matter what I do to get rid of voices inside my head-they never seem to go away." He says from the heart. His eyes fill with tears.

"Do you think you're the only one here who feels pain, Buck?" Steve digresses, he grits his teeth. "I thought I lost you forever. You're my best friend in the world, and when I watched you fall, I knew that I would never be able to see you again-It hurt worse than any pain I've experienced and I spent many nights trying to wake myself up out that nightmare and hoping you would be not dead." He choked out a sob and swiped the tears off his cut-stone cheekbones with the back of his hand. "I thought the invincible Captain America would save everyone-turns out I was the one who needed saving."

Bucky licks his lips and tastes salt from his own tears. He lifts his soulful gaze up and feels a steady drum beat in his chest. He knows that he can dart away and never look back. His restless spirit wants freedom, but his wounded soul wants redemption. He breaks down. "I wanted to see your victories so badly-I tried to get back to you. I crawled over the snow stained with my blood, and I tried to find you again, Steve. I didn't want you to win the war without me. He gives a sad smile of equal pain, tinted with bitterness. Rage burns inside his chest, foaming like bubbling cauldron. He feels his anger simmering through his veins, frying his internal organs and making his racing heart become encase with coldness. "I didn't want you to turn your back on me."

Steve feels those words lash him across his chiseled face; he suddenly becomes condemn by the broken voice of his friend. "I would never do that to you, Bucky." He exhales out a sharp breath, fighting against his emotions. He finally turns his head fiercely away, a hand encompasses his mouth as he sobs out everything that he tries to keep locked up inside, tears cripple form with grief and memory-it tears his soul apart. He screws his eyelids shut, and Bucky watches his broad shoulders shake as he sobs quietly. "I never meant for this to happen-it's my own damn fault. I wanted to prove that a skinny, frail kid from Brooklyn was strong enough to fight for everything he believed in."

Bucky tentatively moves his metal hand over Steve's arm. He stares at Steve's pain and sorrow stricken face; he bites his lip and swallows down a big lump. "You never had anything to prove," he replies in a weak voice. "You were always strong, hell you were the strongest little punk I've ever met." He gives Steve a soft, broken smile as it reaches his blue eyes, lids heavy with a fresh layer of tears. "And you still are, pal."

"I don't want to lose you again, Buck...I don't want to see you in anymore pain. I'm not strong enough for that..." He pauses and rubs his hands over his face, dragging feverish skin beneath his palms.

"I never expected you to be strong for me..." Bucky pries Steve's hand away, and meets the teary blue eyes of his friend. "I just want us to find our strength in each other. That's what friends do-at least that's what I remember." He curls his lips into one of his trademark smirks, and lightly chuckles. "Now, are we going to stay here all night and cry like sises, or are we going to move forward?" He straightens onto his combat boots, and holds out his bionic hand for Steve to freely take. "You know I can drag your ass all the all the way back to your place."

Steve lifts his eyes and allows a crooked and weak smile to play over his trembling lips as he clears his throat. "Right now I feel like I need a good kick in the ass for being so depressing these last few days." The light shines back into his blue eyes as he feel warmth spread over his glum face.

"I'd be happy to offer?' Bucky smirks widely; his eyes are bright glistening pools of blue. He clasps his metal hand over Steve's hand and hoists him up to his feet.

Both of men pause in all thought and expression, everything falls silent and hearts pound.

"Buck," Steve begins, looking deeply into his best friend's eyes; he still sees the broken man underneath and the Winter Soldier. He knows he can save them both-he knows that one day Bucky will be free. He smiles and pats Bucky on the pat. "It's good to have you back." He withdraws a step back, sensing Bucky's guard and shadowy nature take full swing again. Instead, Bucky draws in closer, so close that Steve heat the heat radiate off his bones. His gentle blue eyes meet the other man's feral azure chasms.

"Steve," Bucky returns, with a whisper, his eyes are steady and lips set into a neutral line. He wraps his arms around Steve's back, holding him close and scrunching his hands in Steve's jacket. "I'm sorry for everything." he cries into Steve's shoulder, sniffling out his pain.

"No, Buck." Steve whispers back, enclosing his arms tighter around Bucky's slender, muscular frame. He feels restored by the warmth of his friend. "I'm sorry for not saving you."

Bucky pulls away, shakes his head as drapes of hair slash over his face. "We'll you're saving me now, pal." he says with truth gleaming in his eyes, he smiles weakly.

Steve starts to cry again. He cannot help it.


End file.
